


Match Made

by museofknowledge



Series: Match Made [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofknowledge/pseuds/museofknowledge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're soul mates. It's supposed to be something great and easy. So how come Patrick doesn't want him then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sidney

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering a while back how two people would react to a soul mate bond that one of them didn't want. This is the result of that.

_Sidney_

 

He had met him. Well, not that he didn't already know of him and had played against him before catching sight of his own handwriting on his wrist after their teams played each other for the first time that year. But actually met him with the knowledge that it was _really_ him. Finally after waiting for years to meet whomever _Patrick_ was, he'd finally met him. What everyone had dreamed of.

 

Patrick didn't want him.

 

And he got it. Really, he did. He got that he wasn't exactly the most easy-going and friendly guy around. He kept himself closed off from a lot of people, but that was _just who he was_. And his soul mate was supposed to love him for that. Or in spite of that. Whatever. The point was that his soul mate was supposed to actually _want_ him. Quirks and all.

 

Sidney was tired of the jokes about him being hockeysexual and a hockey robot. He knew how people saw him. Yes, he focused on hockey to a large extent. But that was because it made up a large portion of his life. Was it so wrong that he found something to do that he loved? That he enjoyed getting up to do every day? Millions of people wished that they had something like that.

 

And anyway, he was perfectly capable of existing without hockey. Well, that may have been an exaggeration, but he didn't need to have his life solely consist of hockey. He had friends. He liked to go out and do things with people. He liked going out to movies and dinner and things that had absolutely nothing to do with hockey. Even if the blogs and Deadspin and all of the other websites and articles made it sound as though he couldn't have a single human interaction off the ice. He _could_.

 

It hurt that Patrick wasn't able to see through all of the bullshit written about him.

 

The worst part was that Patrick wasn't even a dick about it. Not really. He simply let Sidney know that he wasn't interested in tying himself down with any one person right now. And that he didn't feel that they had anything outside of hockey in common to make a relationship work anyway. But how would Patrick know if he never gave it a try? Besides, relationships with your soul mate were supposed to be easy. That's what everyone always said, right?

 

He just wanted his soul mate to be a part of his life.


	2. Patrick

_Patrick_

 

It wasn't that he was completely blind to the hurt that Sidney felt. He saw it. Yes, he was a douchebag, but he wasn't _that_ big of a douchebag. He saw how Sidney's face had shut down when Patrick told him that he didn't want a relationship with him. He just couldn't bring himself to take back the words, however.

 

He didn't want to end up like his Aunt Tracy and Uncle Robert. They couldn't make it work even with having each others' names on their wrists and fifteen years of marriage. Aunt Tracy had ended up staying with them for a while after the divorce and Patrick had wandered downstairs one night to get something to drink and had heard Tracy crying in the living room and his mom trying to comfort her. He had overheard his mom telling her that sometimes it just didn't work out between two people even though they were soul mates. Sometimes, two peoples' differences were too much for them to be together. And that stuck with him.

 

He knew that relationships took work. He did. He just didn't want to end up like the thousands of people who wouldn't compromise for their partners. Who couldn't make it work despite the best of intentions of both parties. He didn't want to put forth all of that effort and be reliant on someone else and get invested in something that wouldn't work out in the long run. So instead, he just didn't let himself get attached to anyone. As long as everyone knew the score up front, it worked.

 

Sidney and him were just too different to work. It was inevitable. Sidney was focused and successful and admired by pretty much everyone. Patrick was an embarrassment to his team, friends, and family. He drank too much and partied too much and slept with too many people and they were just _too different_ to make it work. That's what it came down to.

 

They would end up hating each other. He knew it. He'd seen it in other people. Not to mention that they wouldn't be able to sustain a long-distance relationship and neither of them would give up what they had on their own teams to be with the other. It wouldn't work out.

 

He would just go back to what he's been doing: having a good time, no strings attached, party lifestyle. That could work, right? He could forget about the possibility of something between him and Sidney.

 

He wanted to have a relationship with his soul mate. He _did_. He just didn't want to get hurt in order to have that relationship.

 


End file.
